Our Favorite Sister
by Geo Soul
Summary: A Series of Oneshots That Center Around Linka and Her Brothers. (Same Rules That Apply for OFB Apply here as well)
1. Chapter 1

Yo Guys Geo Here With the first New Story of 2018! And It's a Doozy it's OFS or Our Favorite Sister That's Right This time Around We'll Taking a Crack at Linka and The Loud Bros.

As Well as Geo and Logan's Female Counterparts Gia and Girl Logan Along with them Will be the female OC of My Good friend the Ender Defender Endina And For the First Time Ever We're Accepting OCs That's Right If you Guys Want You can Leave the Name of your OC And who you would want them to Be Paired up with Only One OC per Guest please.

Not Only That But We're also going to be Adding in Some Yaoi Shots sprinkled in Here and there for a Slight Change of Pace and You guys can Also Leave Ideas for Oneshot Ideas in the review Section and Red and I will be Choosing the Best Ones and Make them Once Again Only one Idea Per Guest.

And So Like OFB Here's A Sneak Peek at up Coming OFS Chapters.

Brothers Day : LinkaXLars Lemon: Yes

Game On!: Linka X Ronaldo(Male Ronnie Ann). Lemon: No

Made of Love: Levi X Leon Lemon:No

God of Badassery: Loki X Bebe. Linka X Ronaldo. Lemon: Yes

The DAY: Linka X Lars X Male Lynn. Lemon: Yes

(Warning Fem Dom)

OFB vs OFS: Clash of the Counterparts

(Movie Event)

Queen of the Night: Linka X Lars Lemon: Yes

The Tell-Tale Thong: Linka X Male Lynn Lemon: Yes. (Warning Fem Dom)

Fashion Disaster: Linka X Loni Lemon: No

OFB vs OFS: 20 vs 2

(Movie Event)

Try Dancing to This!: Linka X Luke Lemon: Yes

Tomboy Blitz: Linka X Ronaldo Lemon:Yes

The Count needs His Countess: Linka X Lars Lemon: Yes

The Obligatory Dick Jokes Chapter: Linka X Lane Lemon: Yes

Twisted Sisters: Linka X Gia X Fem Logan

Lemon:No. (Our Take on Sister fight Protocol)

wishful thinking: Lars X Levi. Lemon: No

Joke's on You. Lane X Loni. Lemon: Yes

(Warning Yaoi)

Curse of Puberty: Linka X Lars X Ronaldo. Lemon: Yes. (Warning Slight Yaoi)

And there you Have it a Sneak Peak at what's to Come In OFS As for When the first chapter will Come Out? No idea We're Still Working on that As always I hope you all have a Wonderful Day and Remember Love Luck and Lemons...Butternut Squash? Yes Please!


	2. THE DAY: YaoiFemdom Warning

Yo Guys Geo Here with the First Chapter of OFS AkA Our Favorite Sister And This Chapter Alone will Show you How different this series will be from OFB This won't Be Updated Often Instead this Series will be updated Sporadically from time to Time so I hope you all Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I dont own Loud House.

* * *

It was a rather...interesting day over at the Loud house As All the Loud Boys Were inside the Bomb Shelter Bunker. Each of them shaking and looking nervous.

"Okay Let's See, Water?" Loki said going down a List.

"Check." spoke Luke.

"Blankets?"

"Check." spoke Lynn.

"Walkies Talkies and Batteries?"

"Check." spoke Loni.

"Food Supplies?"

'Uh...check?" spoke Lars looking around. "Nevermind."

"Wait what do you Mean Nevermind? Didn't you Guys Literally pack enough food?"

"Oh Food! I thought you Said Scarf" Loni said holding up a Bunch of Scarves.

All of them groaned while Levi facepalmed.

"Relax guys, I'll just go back in and get some." he smiled.

"Elder brother, have you forgotten the entire reason we're even in here? It's to hide and take shelter from...HER." spoke Levi with a shiver.

A Massive Chill Was Sent through the Bunker as they all Remembered he was Right, apart From Leon They were all in danger.

*Flashback*

I suppose you all are Wondering Why these Chuckle Brains are Inside Levi's Bunker right? Well it's quite simple, it's something that any man would fear.

The DAY OF THE PERIOD

It all happened like a regular day. The Loud Bros Were Acting Like their female Counterparts but more Boyishly

"Luke! Turn that down! I can't hear Bebe over the phone!" Loki Yelled as His Brother Jammed out

"What! Sorry! Can't hear ya!" He said as Loki growled However both got a chill up their spine

"Give me my jeep back Leif!"

"No Way it's my turn to drive!"

"Yo Lars! Catch!" Lynn Yelled as he tossed his brother a Football

Lars got knocked down while letting out a sigh Until they Got a Similar Chill down they're Spines

"Hey guys, anyone up for some CHILI?" asked Lane with a chuckle while feeling the chill.

"Why is it so Cold Levi?" Loni asked his Genius Younger brother

"Hmm, either the A/C regulated temperature has drastically decreased, or we are experiencing a form of what most see as a foreboding sense of danger."

"Oh Please What Kind of Danger could we be Sensing?" Loki said as A Massive Arctic Chill Blasted through the hallway. All of them shivered before the door to Linka's room was busted down to show said girl looking livid.

"Linka? What's-" Before Luke Could Finish he Quickly Found the Air in his Gut Gone as Linka now had her Fist implanted into it. He fell back while the others were stunned.

"QUIET! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" She Roared as her Normally Calm Sweet Ocean Blue eyes were Now Hellfire Red.

The brothers shivered seeing them before she stamped back into her room and put the door back.

"Wow we're Going to Die Aren't we?" Lexx said

"Brotherly siblings, I knew this day would come. Luckily, I know just what we must do." spoke Levi.

"Hope And Pray she Doesn't Kill Us?" Lynn said

"No you fool! We use my backyard shelter and hide out until her time for the day has passed and her hormones have returned to normal levels."

"Oh so we aren't Gonna Die?" Leif said

"I pray if we get the needed stuff, Now!" Levi Yelled as his brothers Nodded

"I SAID BE QUIET!" Linka Yelled as Leon Started Crying. "Oh Leon Sweetie I'm Sorry i wasn't Yelling at you I was Yelling Those Ill-Behaved Degenerates"

"Let's hurry." whispered Loki.

*End Flashback*

"Ok, so who's gonna go get the food?" Loki said as No one Dared to Raise their Hands

"I volunteer! Loni, to go inside." spoke Lief.

"Me Too!" Loni Cheered until he remembered. "Hey!"

"Then it's agreed."

"Wait!" Lars said "I'll Go...But I'll Need Backup"

"Lynn can do it!" spoke Lexx pointing to the boy.

"Me? Forget it! Lane can go."

"What!? Sorry little Bro but End of Story PERIOD! Hehehehe Get It?"

"Then I say Luke."

"No Way Dudes!"

"Ok fine! Lars and Lynn, you two go." spoke Loki.

"What why do I have to go with Baron Von Creeps Fest?"

"Uncalled for". Lars Muttered

"Because I said so and because we're wasting time."

"Ugh Fine"

"If we fail, bury me in my own coffin." spoke Lars.

Levi gave the Two Walkie Talkies. "Here take these So we can keep in touch"

They took them before walking to the door and reluctantly opened it.

*Inside*

Both boys kept quiet and slowly tiptoed to getting the food from the kitchen.

*Kertsh!*

"Lars Come in Lars Answer!" Loni called over the walkie talkie.

"Lars here."

"Lars Listen There's a Box Of Chocodiles in the fridge I need you to get them!"

"Tell him there are none." whispered Lynn grabbing some and quickly munching on them.

"Sorry Loni we're All Out"

*Static*

"You want some?" Lynn Offered.

"Nah I'm Good is the Bag almost full?"

"Um...maybe?"

Lars gave a Sigh as the Lights started to Flicker making the two look up before they went out. "We're Going to Die aren't We?" Lars Deadpanned as he was Knocked out

"Of course not." spoke Lynn trying to feel around the darkness Until he was Knocked Out As well.

*Later*

"Ugh My Head Lars you Okay?...Lars?" groaned Lynn looking around even though it was still dark.

"So big brother did you think you could sneak back in my Domain?" laughed a female voice making Lynn's eyes widened along with the Laughter he heard some Slight Moaning

"Hey, what's going on?" Lynn Exclaimed in Pure Shock before the lights came on and his eyes nearly popped out of his head.

Lars Was Sitting on his Knees With said Knees Being Tied together and his hands restrained Behind his Back He was also Naked with a Raging Boner as Linka was using her foot to Play with it.

"Lars?! Linka?! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Quiet! Lynn Lars was a Naughty Boy and he loves his Punishment Right Lars?"

"Y-Yes!" Lars Gasped out in a Sexual Moan while his dick was rock hard from the soft foot.

"Mmmmm Nice a Hard You Love your Big sisters foot don't You?"

"Yes!"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Mistress!"

(For those of you Wondering Lars Instantly Broke the Moment Linka stripped him down Poor guy has a weak Constitution)

Lynn Growled and was About to pounce on her till her noticed he was Restrained and Naked as well "Hey! What's the big idea Linka?!"

"I warned you to be Quiet instead you were naughty BOTH of You!" she smirked pressing down on Lars' dick. "And now, you two will be punished."

"Like Hell we are!" Frowned Lynn as he tried to break free of the ropes.

"Don't Bother the ropes are Kevlar"

"How did you even get that!?"

"A Girl has her Secrets!" she smirked before feeling Lar's dick start twitching. "Aw, is someone gonna cum already?"

"Yes please let me Cum!"

"I can't hear you."

"YES PLEASE LET ME CUM!"

"Then go ahead and cum you dirty boy." She whispered in his ear making him moan before he started cumming on her foot. "Oooooh Nice and Creamy"

"Aw that's just nasty!"

"Really is that why you're getting Hard?"

Lynn went wide eyes and saw his dick standing up.

"Want me to Handle it?"

"No way!"

Linka gave a Smirk as she walked over and Pushed Lynn Onto his chin Before Going over and Cutting Lars Free. "Lars Sweetie I'll Suck you off is you Fuck Lynn in his Tight Little Ass"

"Oh Please As if Lars would do that He's my Bro! and he Would never Lower himself to Fucking me and Besides that's Gay Tell her Lars yell you Won't Give her What she WaaaaaaaaaaaaNNNNNNNTTTTTSSSS!" Lynn Shrieked as He felt his Brother stick is dick deep into his Ass.

"Sorry Lars, but it's what mistress wants." Lars Moaned as slammed harder into him with a grunt making his brother jump.

Linka Licked her lips as she enjoyed the sight "Mmmm, now that's what I like to see." Linka moaned as Lynn painted like a Dog with a groan.

'I can't believe my own bro is fucking me!' Lynn thought as he was Starting to Enjoy it

"Lynn, your ass's getting tigher, you're enjoying this without asking mistress for permission."

"Not True I'm Not Enjoying this!" he groaned before gasped when he felt Linka touch his dick which was stone hard.

"Don't Lie Lynn you're Dick is Incredibly Hard, you like having your Little brother fuck you don't you?"

"N-No way!" He exclaimed but shut up when he saw His sisters wicked smirk

"Oh really?" Linka said as she Used her foot to squeeze his Balls making him groan while Lars gave Lynn's ass a slap. "Lars, next time remember to ask permission."

"Yes Mistress Forgive Me!" He grunted as he kept his pace

"That's alright, but don't forget about his nipples."

Lynn's eyes widened as Lars Pulled his nipples making him groan as Linka felt the dick twitch.

"Now Now Lynn don't Cum Just Yet"

"S-Screw you!"

"Lars Sweetie if you have to Cum do it Now"

"Yes mistress." Lars Moaned as he Came deep inside Lynn's Anal Cavity

Lynn groaned out with wide eyes which caused his own dick to go cumming on Linka's foot.

"Oooooh Looks like You were pent up" she chuckled while moving her foot off the dick as it spurted some more on the floor. "But I didn't say you could cum."

"FUCK YOU BITCH!" he snapped while panting.

Linka gave a Scowl and Slapped him hard "I don't tolerate those who disobey me." She whispered harshly as she squeezed his balls

"Gah!"

"Lars be a Dear and Fuck Lynn in his Dirty mouth"

"Yes mistress." Lars Pulled Out and Approached Lynn's Mouth. "Open up." He said as Lynn Kept his Mouth Shut.

"Come on Lynn Canary goes in The coal Mine" Linka sang as Lynn refused to Open his mouth. "Grrrr Canary goes In The Coal Mine!" Linka growled as she squeezed His Balls Hard.

"AH-MMM!"

"Good Boy Lars now Fuck his Throat and I'll Kiss you"

"Yes mistress." Lars smiled Which was surprising since he didn't Smile often. He held Lynn's head and moved his dick in and out with a grunt. "Lynn your Mouth Feels So Good!" Lars Grunted

'Oh I am so remembering this!' Lynn thought As he then Bit Down on Lars's Cock.

"OW!" Lars Exclaimed as he pulled out and tried not to Cry.

"Bad boy Lynn!" Linka scowled as she went to Lars who was fighting Back tears. "Lars Sweetie Are you Okay?"

"Yeah, I'll survive."

Linka smiled and kissed his cheek. "You're reward for being a good boy now take a break and let me deal with him"

"Yes mistress." Lars Stammered with a faint Blush on his Face while Linka moved down and started bending Lynn's cock.

"Ahhhhh!"

"Bad boy, and bad boys deserve to be punished."

"Fuck You!"

"No, it's gonna be

me who fucks YOU." Linka said Somehow Making her Eyes Glow Black.

Lynn felt a shiver seeing those before she walked off to the side while Lars looked at him with pity.

"Mistress is going to Punish you"

Linka came back while wearing a strap on that had rubber spikes and was vibrating "This should get you to calm down." She said with a smirk as Lynn Paled

"You're crazy if that's going in me!"

"Too Bad You Naughty Jerk!' she moved around him and rubbed the tip against his anus. "Lars, if he says anything bad about me, give his dick a twist."

"Yes Mistress Anything for you" Lars Said As he pulled out a Pair of Pliers

Lynn's eyes widened before feeling the strapon push into his ass. "Ahhhhh!"

"Oops, I forgot the lotion." Linka exclaimed as she Pulled out and Slammed Back in but harder

"GAH!" Lynn Exclaimed as Tears fell out his Eyes

"Aw, did that hurt?" Lars Teased with a Smirk "Good." He said as he stuck his dick into his mouth.

"Mmmm!"

"Good Boy Lars!"

"Thank you mistress." Lars said as he Blushed and Deepthroated his brother with a groan as Linka moved the toy in the ass at the same time.

'This Hurts But it Feels Good!' he thought in shock As Lars Came down his Throat

"Excellent Lars Make him work for it!"

"Yes mistress." Lars picked up the pace and nearly made Lynn Choke who was trying to keep from suffocating on the sperm going down his throat.

'IT'S TOO MUCH!'

"Remember to swallow." ordered Linka slapping Lynn's ass. Forcing him to swallow it down his gullet "Good boy." Linka said Patting his Head while moving her hips harder. "How's it feel to be used like a sex toy Lynn?"

"Maqpejdkalsn!" Lynn groaned as Tears out a Rapid Pace

"This is what happens when you go against me." She snarled in his ear while giving his ass a pinch.

'I feel something Breaking!' he thought while Lars thrusted faster. 'I can't hold it!'

Lars groaned before they saw Lynn start cumming on the floor. "You didn't ask mistress for permission."

"No No Lars It's Okay He's Earned it"

"Yes mistress."

"Lars be a Sweetie and Lick up your brothers mess Please"

"Yes mistress." Lars spoke as he pulled out and got on his knees before he licked up Lynn's sperm with said boy groaning.

"Now Tell me Lynn what have you Learned?" asked Linka while reaching down to grab his dick Making him moan Lightly "Go on, say it loud and clear."

"I...I'm Sorry for disobeying you Mistress"

"Good boy."

*Later*

"Now tell me why are you two here anyway?"

"We came in to get more supplies." Lynn responded as Linka raised an eyebrow

"For what?"

"Food." They both said as Linka gained a Wicked smile making Lynn grow nervous and Lars feel relaxed, but a little curious.

*Bunker*

"Oh man, those two have been gone way too long dudes." Luke said as he Grabbed the Walkie Talkie "Lynn, Lars, come in dudes." Luke said pressing down the button.

All he got was static.

"Guys I'm Worried what if Linka got them?" Loni said in fear

"Don't be preposterous, if she did, we would have seen it happen on the cameras I installed."

*Beep Beep!*

"What was that?" asked Loki.

"It's The Walkie Thingie!" Loni said happily

"Lynn? Lars? You there?"

"...No they're Not" A Sweet but Sinister Voice spoke on the Other end

The others went wide eyed in fear.

"Linka! What happened to Lars and Lynn?" Loki yelled taking the walkie from Luke's Hands

"Oh I just had some 'fun' with them, why don't you take a look at the cameras?" She suggested as They Heard Levi throwing up

"Oh science above! My eyes!" He screamed as the others ran over and Saw the two of them Rutting Like dogs in Heat.

"Ahhhh!" They Screamed as Luke Scowled.

"Linka Why would you do this to them!"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about them, I'd be worrying about yourselves."

"She's bluffing, I made this place able to withstand a bus full of dynamite, she can't get in." Levi said as the Monitors Suddenly Became Static filled screens "Hey! Those were expensive to secretly install!" Levi Exclaimed as the Power in the bunker slowly got cut off making all of them go wide eyed with one screaming like a girl.

"Loni stay calm!" Loki exclaimed as he tries to calm his brother "Levi, get the lights back on."

"I'm Trying to but..."

"AHHHH GUYS!"

Levi was Cut off as they saw Lane getting Dragged off into the Darkness

"Lane!" They Shouted as they huddled together.

"Crashing through the crowded Halls...dodging boys Like Ping Pong Balls...Just to reach the bathroom on Time" A Haunting Voice Slowly sang which echoed throughout the Bunker

"Oh shit, she's inside!" Leif exclaimed as he backed into a Wall only to vanish into it.

"LEIF NOOOOO!" Lexx screamed as the Singing Continued

"Leaping over Laundry Piles...Diapers you can smell for Miles...Girls gotta do what she can to survive"

"Linka you gotta stop!" called out Loki. "You're not acting like yourself."

However it Fell On Deaf ears when he felt his chest Bleeding a Little and Saw Linka Carved a Message in Blood on his Shirt (Which Thankfully The cuts weren't Too deep) That Read. "IN THE LOUD HOUSE"

"AHHHH!" Loki screamed as he fell Back Making his brothers Gulp.

"Luke I'm Scared Don't let her Take Me!" Lexx sobbed as he hugged his older brother

"Don't worry bro, it's not happening. You hear that Linka! You ain't getting us!" Luke Shouted but the singing Continued as the Lights flickered on and off.

"Duck dodge push and Shove...this is how we show our love"

"SWEET MERCIFUL HADES!" Levi Yelled as he was Pulled upwards into the Ceiling.

"LEVI NO...wait did he just Say Sweet merciful Hades?" Loni spoke

"I DID!" Levi's Voice echoed as it went Silent.

"IT'S GAME OVER GAME OVER!" Lexx Yelled as he hugged Luke tighter As Loki screamed as another message was Carved into the back of his Shirt that read. "IN THE LOUD HOUSE"

Loni gulped and wanted to run until he felt himself being dragged off "Guys help me!"

"Loni Hang on Bro!" Loki and Luke went over trying to help him however...

"AHHHH NO LINKA PLEASE!" Luke turned around and saw Lexx holding on to a wall Trying not to be swallowed by a Dark Mass.

"Lexx!". Luke ran over and Grabbed his Hand but felt it slipping out his grip. "NO LUKE HELP ME I DON'T WANNA DIE I DON'T WANNA DIE I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Lexx Screamed at the Top of his Lungs as he was Swallowed up by the mass

Luke could Only Stare in horror at what he Saw. "Loki we need to Get out of the bunker and call Mom and Dad!...loki?" He turned and saw the boy was gone with just his phone on the ground. Luke Paled as the Singing continued.

"1 girl 10 boys...wouldn't...trade...it...for..."

"Alright Linka Listen Up I'm Not Afraid of you and I will Fight You if I have too!"

Silence.

"...For the World" Luke quickly turned and saw Linka as she knocked him out with a Bat.

*3 Weeks Later*

We find the Loud house a little bit more quiet than usual. As All the Loud Bros were at the Kitchen Table eating breakfast uncomfortably All except whom Linka was Feeding Leon who smiled and let out giggles.

"Kids You're Father and I are going Out we'll be back Later" Rita told them

"Wait what?" Loki said Fearfully

"Have fun." Rita said as she closed the door and Linka gained a Smirk.

"Oh boys Basement NOW!"

All of them but Leon gulped.

*Basement*

In the basement the Loud bros Stood as Linka was in front of them.

"All of you drop your pants!"

They all did so. Revealing Their Dicks which were Swollen Hard and Purple due to the cock rings restraining them.

"Now who should Pleasure me first?~"


End file.
